


Fleur's kitchen adventure

by Fjodor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Voyeurism, mentions of Luna really, no-one is acting in charater, to he honest this is just written to round up my words published to a clean 200k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: Fleur is looking for a fuck, Pansy offers her services
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 9





	Fleur's kitchen adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llinolae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llinolae/gifts).



“Don’t even think that this is anything but a transaction,” Pansy said right as she entered the deserted kitchen. The words where music to her ears, when they had taken them to Hogwarts she had hoped that the British students where a bit more liberal about fucking. But almost two weeks in the old cold castle she recognised that most of them where far too uptight about the whole thing.

The exception had been a group of students that seemingly crossed over the different factions in the school. She still didn’t understand the reasons for splitting the student body up but she had been told to just go along with it. But when she had taken a seat at the birds table the first night there a blonde girl had told her that she would find her fun if she came back to her the following day.

Asking around she had discovered that her name was Luna, and also a bunch of people who said that she was a little strange in the head. She didn’t care about them all that much, when the girl had told her that she could see that she was speaking the trued. So when she had found her the next day after breakfast she had been led to this fine lady.

“I’m well aware of that ma chérie,” she called back as she closed the portrait behind her. It was one of the few things here that she had recognised, the system of hiding facilities behind portraits, statues, etc. As it locked into place she began undoing the buttons of her coat.

“You did as I asked?” Pansy said as she got up from where she had been sitting. She was wearing some black jeans and a green crop top. An outfit that was much better on her than those old robes that they all where forced to wear here.

“As I said a femme of my word,” she replied as the coat dropped to the floor revealing that only she smallest pieces of green fabric covered her nipples and crotch. When she had walked up to the castle she had left the jacket mostly undone leaving the cold wind to turn her nipples harder than diamonds.

“I can see that,” Pansy told her as she finally reached where she had been standing on display. She didn’t mind it, even when she had been back in France she had done this routine a couple of times. The girls from her year knew exactly what to say to get her to do about anything, it was exiting to her that they had all seen her go down on her class mates but also that they had used her to work out frustrations.

“So, are we getting started then?” she asked as she absentmindedly started to rub her nipple, seeing how the other girl had dropped her eyesight she could only assume that she had captured her attention. She slowly started to play around with her breast before pealing off the green patch and dropping it to the floor, starting Pansy out of her trance.

“Sure princess,” Pansy grumbled, seemingly annoyed that she had gotten distracted that quickly. Reaching into her back pocket she took out a couple of muggle handcuffs. For a moment she was disappointed at their non-magical status but that chanced quickly.

“Turn around and reach your arms behind you,” she was ordered.

As she did that she could feel the cold steel come into contact with her writs. For a second she considered that maybe this wasn’t the best idea she had, now forced to kneel naked.


End file.
